Raine on pearls
by Shadow Koga
Summary: At a tavern in Singapore Jack Sparrow and Barbossa are drinking rum, and Jack is getting drunk, stepping outside to get a breath of air Barbossa stumbles apon a tresure much more valuable then the pearl.  Raine is my OC


**Barbossa X Raine X Jack Sparrow**

**Rating-PG to PG-17**

Warning-Jack dumb drunkenness, mild language

Summary-At a Tavern in Singapore were the most vile pirates

Barbossa finds a girl in need of comfort, grateful to be

the one to give it, but alas his wanting romance is

interrupted by Jack who wants her too.

_"Haven't ye had enough?" Barbossa asked seeing Jack gulping down a tall class of rum. "What do ya mean have enough? I'm just getting started." Jack told him obviously drunk. "Suit ye self." Barbossa said getting up from his seat, Jack didn't notice on account his nonstop rum drinking. "I need some air." Barbossa thought walking out of the tavern. Walking out he saw a girl who appeared to be eighteen, the same age as Jack, but he couldn't help but take interested in her. "What is a lovely girl such as yourself doing out here?" Barbossa asked with a smile. "Why does a pirate care?" She asked. "Hem I'm more of a sitter then a pirate." Barbossa replied. "Then I guess that is your captain in the tavern getting drunk?" She asked. "Yes..." Barbossa said looking at the window were he could see Jack still inhaling rum like there was no tomorrow. "But enough about that tell about you." Barbossa said. "My name is Raine." She said. "Well now we're getting somewhere." Barbossa thought with pleasure that was until the door to the bar opened and Jack walked out. _

Raine woke up in a unfamiliar surrounding. "Sleep well, dearie?" a charming voice asked she look to were the voice came from and found that a man about her age sitting beside her. "Barbossa?" She asked. "Me? No love my name is Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow." He told her. "Oh then I guess that makes him you're first mate then?" Raine asked. "Aye love, that be correct." Jack told her. "Then if you're the captain of this humble vessel, were you just planning on kidnapping me from my home?" Raine asked him, there was a hint of sadness. "Kidnapping you? Love I may be a pirate but as far as kidnapping a woman that is out of the question." Jack told her. "I'm kidding you; my only family is in a faraway kingdom so I don't get to see them often." Raine told him. "Aye I see." Jack said getting a sense of how she felt. "Permission to come in captain." A very familiar voice asked. "Is that..." Raine asked herself. "Yeah come in." Jack said. "I'm not here for a chat I just came to see how the girl is doing." Barbossa said. "Aye she's fine; as a matter of fact she just woke up." Jack said. "Are you planning on her staying in here?" Barbossa asked opening the door. "No, you wouldn't mine taking her off my hands would you?" Jack asked but before Barbossa could say anything Raine got to her feet with tears threating her eyes. "Excuse me Captain, Mister Barbossa but if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Raine said walking to the door but Barbossa stop her by holding her arm in a firm grip. "Allow me to accompany you, if that be right by you, captain?" Barbossa asked. "Fine do what you want." Jack told him trying to fall asleep on account his drunkenness was approaching back on him.

It's wasn't like she could get off the ship considering the ship was far out at sea. "What have I gotten myself into?" Raine asked. "Something troubling you Miss Raine?" Barbossa asked. "Why take me from that village?" Raine asked. "It was clear you didn't belong there." Barbossa told her simply. "But that was the only place I felt I did belong!" Raine told him. "No need to shout unless you plan on waking up the crew, and I don't think you would want too." Barbossa said with a grin of slight amusement, Raine said nothing to him. Raine only stood there after all she knew nothing of the man but it wasn't as if she didn't appreate the fact that he had saved her from a life of loneliness no in fact she was most grateful but the point was she knew nothing of him. "Mh I'm sorry." Raine said tears trailing down her cheeks. "No reason to be timid Miss Raine, I brought you aboard out of kindness, and I don't have much of it." Barbossa said with a smirk. "Not much kindness? Doesn't seem that way to me." Raine told him whipping tears away. "Here a fine girl such as you doesn't need to be crying." Barbossa said handing her a handkerchief out of his pocket.


End file.
